<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【拔杯】《二次潮湿》 by Nirvana8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959839">【拔杯】《二次潮湿》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8'>Nirvana8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being watched to pee, Bottom Will Graham, Crying Will, M/M, Masturbation, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will is a Mess, Will wears a diaper, disposable diaper, 主动请求, 失禁, 尿尿, 杯杯不停哭泣, 纸尿裤, 被看着尿尿</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《潮湿》续篇。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannibal Lecter / Will Graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【拔杯】《二次潮湿》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>威尔穿着吸满尿液的纸尿裤在汉尼拔怀里醒来。他是被一股释放感催促醒来的，即使威尔穿着纸尿裤，而且纸尿裤也把他的尿液完美吸收起来，但是这种不在厕所区域内产生的释放感还是会让威尔惊醒，没有一个成年人会想习惯上这种感受。</p><p>在等待尿液完全排出的时间里，威尔咬着嘴唇警惕旁边看起来还在睡梦里的汉尼拔，他看着汉尼拔的后脑勺，在迷糊和惺忪间眼神无意识顺着那些发丝游动，然后脏金色的发丝突然间就变成了弯曲的嘴唇和松软的下巴。</p><p>“早上好，威尔。”</p><p>“...早上好。”膀胱终于清空的放松感让威尔身体痉挛了一下。</p><p>“睡得还好吗？”</p><p>汉尼拔的呼吸悠长地喷撒过来拍打在威尔的锁骨上，引得威尔身体又抽动了一下。</p><p>“早上好...。”</p><p>“我希望你有睡好。”</p><p>“我有。”威尔想自然地远离一点汉尼拔，但是膝盖弯曲的瞬间就尴尬地撞上了汉尼拔的腿部，威尔想开口说抱歉。</p><p>“——但是我想穿着纸尿裤会是一件让成年人十分难受的事情。”</p><p>不知是不是威尔的无意碰撞让汉尼拔会错了意，在威尔张开嘴道歉时他的口腔因为汉尼拔突然放过来的手而发出古怪的一声遏制音节。汉尼拔凑近，然后在被子底下把手放在了威尔抱着纸尿裤的臀部区域上，威尔完全呆住，像是即将被送入血盆大口一般的全身僵硬。</p><p>“我想应该换新的一片了。”</p><p>在汉尼拔把手掌进一步移动之前威尔下意识按住了他的手臂，汉尼拔停下，看着威尔的脸，他露出一副稍显意外的好奇神情：“你不想换掉它吗？吸满了液体的纸尿裤沾在皮肤上不是很好。”</p><p>威尔在汉尼拔每一次说出纸尿裤这个字眼时肩膀就瑟缩一下，被子底下的双腿悄悄地纠结在一起。威尔推阻着汉尼拔的手，因为汉尼拔昨晚本应该自己一个人睡的于是上身并没有穿衣服，把威尔抱过来一起睡后也没有精力去管这些，于是威尔现在碰着的是汉尼拔稍显隐秘的上臂内侧皮肤，那里光滑细嫩，临界于腋下区域而又接近心脏。威尔的手也开始慢慢僵硬。<br/>
汉尼拔看了一眼威尔的手，然后再看了一眼威尔，他淡淡地开口：“抱歉威尔，但我想就近从你这边下去。”</p><p>威尔还没反应过来就感觉自己两边床位一陷，被汉尼拔撑在了身体两侧，威尔下意识抓紧他的胳膊，但在听见汉尼拔异常糟糕但无辜的一声粗喘借力后威尔才觉得自己动作的歧义性。汉尼拔跪立在威尔大腿位置上方，他居高临下地看着愕然的威尔，然后他把手像安抚猫儿一样轻轻放在了威尔的纸尿裤上。</p><p>“威尔，你必须换掉纸尿裤，我很抱歉。”</p><p>粘合处的开口被刺耳地扯开，威尔的手从汉尼拔胳膊上移开，尴尬地蜷缩在自己的肚皮上，想遮挡的意图十分明显。汉尼拔没看一眼威尔的手，他只是专注地撕着威尔胯下的纸尿裤，当他把前端沉甸甸的尿片揭开后，威尔湿漉的阴茎头部在空气里小小弹跳了一下。</p><p>威尔：“...”</p><p>汉尼拔没有理睬，他握起威尔的一条大腿把它抬起了一些，使得纸尿片下端不会被威尔夹着，威尔激灵了一下不敢猛然打开自己的双腿只是稍微分开并抬起自己的屁股好让汉尼拔把尿片抽出去，抬起时他的阴茎距离汉尼拔的裆部就一片纸尿裤的厚度。</p><p>“我去拿条毛巾给你擦擦。”</p><p>汉尼拔撑起身，从威尔光裸的下身离开，被子因为他的动作被完全带起，空气一下子扑散在下身，威尔脆弱地激灵了好几下，扯回被子盖住下身。躺在床上看着透出了一点白光的窗帘轻轻飘动，威尔在一呼一吸间闻到的都是属于汉尼拔的味道，手指在靠近小腹的被子边缘握紧，威尔露出无措的表情。门口传来汉尼拔拿回毛巾的声响，威尔把被子压得更紧。</p><p>“久等了威尔。”</p><p>汉尼拔摆弄着毛巾上前，他在掀开威尔下身的被子瞬间被威尔慌忙推开，威尔卷着被子在床上蹭开了好几下。</p><p>“我可以自己来，把毛巾递给我就好，麻烦了。”威尔压紧自己肚子上的被子，一边把手伸向汉尼拔。</p><p>对于威尔莫名激烈的反应，汉尼拔疑惑地摆了摆头，但同样身为男性的汉尼拔很快了然于心。</p><p>“威尔，我需要帮你清洁干净。”</p><p>在汉尼拔也同时伸出手时威尔卷起被子就想从床的另一边逃开，但是这就像是初生湿润的羸弱羔羊在狮子的洞穴里乱窜一样，威尔脚下的床单被汉尼拔轻而易举地拉住，在荒唐幼稚的对峙过程中，威尔逐渐跟着被单的拖动被拽回到汉尼拔跟前。威尔好奇看起来并不自己强壮多少的汉尼拔为什么力气这么大。在晃神思考的空档，汉尼拔猛然扯下被单，威尔就完全光裸出身体同时被拽得一个颠簸。汉尼拔看着经过刚刚的斗争脸颊变得通红，胸膛跟着嘴巴一同喘息的威尔放弃挣扎地躺在凌乱被单之间，晨勃的阴茎害羞着弹跳在俩人眼前。</p><p>“...别看了。”威尔眼角发着烫，瞥向房间一处开口恳求。</p><p>“...”汉尼拔沉默不语，只是轻轻叹了一口气，然后他开始爬上床，全程盯着用手指挡住自己脸颊的威尔，像一只捕猎伺服的狮子一样缓慢而强势地爬到了威尔跟前。手指重新碰上大腿时威尔发出一串小小的泣声，汉尼拔继续往前爬，顺势压开了威尔的大腿，他爬进威尔双腿之间直到自己的腹部被威尔的阴茎点蹭到。汉尼拔闭眼低头，温柔地亲在了威尔挡住自己嘴唇的手腕上。</p><p>“没事的，这很正常。现在是早晨，威尔。”</p><p>被回应的是威尔更加通红难过的表情。</p><p>“从我身上下去，把毛巾留下。”</p><p>“抱歉，我不能。”汉尼拔的拒绝让威尔为难到生气，威尔眼眶湿润地瞪下来，汉尼拔看了他一眼然后面无表情地低下头，把冒着热气的毛巾覆盖在了威尔的阴茎上。</p><p>“哈啊——不。”</p><p>威尔的身体像未拼接好的积木自动抖落开来，他把嘴上的手掌移开改为扣在汉尼拔折磨他的手腕上。起初的被单经过两人的对峙现在已经被堆成一团刚好压在威尔背后，从而威尔的身体呈现弓起的弧度，他的双腿现在又被汉尼拔的两个膝盖顶起，于是威尔的下身被完全打开来。威尔的另一只手蹂躏起汉尼拔的上乘床套。</p><p>“我只是帮你清洁，乖一点威尔。”汉尼拔专业严肃的口吻从一帘金色的刘海后传出，威尔发恨地盯着汉尼拔的发旋，他感觉自己是个负了伤躲在一个战壕后面的战士，但向他投掷炸弹的是来自己方的避难所。</p><p>“我可以自己...啊、啊！”</p><p>阴茎头部被突然用力包裹住的疼痛和激爽震得威尔泄出可耻的呻吟。</p><p>“威尔，请乖一点。”</p><p>汉尼拔的声音已经有冰凉的威胁，威尔识趣地没有再赶走汉尼拔，他不想最后落到衣服不知所踪在对方家里裸体逃脱的下场，于是威尔便气馁地放松下来，在汉尼拔面前毫无隐私地分开着自己两条大腿让对方清洁着自己晨勃起来的阴茎和私处。</p><p>“我还会梦游，我也时常性发热...这些症状，会是什么高烧导致的吗？”</p><p>躺在被单上看着天花板出神，威尔缓缓开口，又像是在自言自语。</p><p>“发烧可能是失智症的症状，而失智症可能是你身心很多不能继续忽视的问题所诱发出的病症。”</p><p>安静听着威尔的阐述，汉尼拔专注清洁着威尔大腿内侧的肌肤，然后用安慰人心的语气给出了并不安慰人心的可能结果。威尔安静了很久，然后发出一声可悲可怜的嘲笑叹息，汉尼拔觉得自己甚至可以想出威尔的脸上是一副什么表情。</p><p>“好了。”威尔听见汉尼拔说，然后感觉到大腿上的毛巾被拿开，于是他收回心绪想起身，但是紧接着覆盖在阴茎上的大手让他震惊得看向汉尼拔。</p><p>“莱克特医生...？”</p><p>“我想我还需要把你里面积累的东西清洁出来。”</p><p>威尔从汉尼拔的眼睛看见了坚定和不容威尔拒绝的威胁锋利。</p><p>“不——哼呜！”</p><p>开口说不的瞬间汉尼拔扑上来把威尔压进了松软的被单里，威尔惊吓出声他张大嘴巴想咒骂但是汉尼拔的牙齿和舌头危险地舔咬在他的颈动脉上，他的阴茎在俩人的身体间被汉尼拔的手指握住撸动。威尔绝望地睁大双眼，下巴勾在汉尼拔的肩膀上，双腿因为阴茎被抚弄着而无意识交叉在汉尼拔的臀部上。</p><p>“哈啊...停下...不，别。”</p><p>威尔听见汉尼拔巨大的嗅闻声从他的脖颈处传出，他为了以防被汉尼拔完全扑倒用手肘撑着自己于是他的胸膛不可避免地挺在汉尼拔面前，当汉尼拔的手指抚摸上他的胸膛时威尔发出让自己难堪懊悔的轻吟，他不能移开自己的眼睛，难以置信地低头看着自己的深色乳头被捏在汉尼拔的两根手指里，然后乳肉像女性那样被托起在汉尼拔的虎口。最终威尔伸起自己的手肘，他搂着汉尼拔的宽阔肩膀倒在床上。汉尼拔低下头来，威尔安静地接受了汉尼拔在他头顶上的抚摸。</p><p>“我会帮助你，照顾好你，治愈好你，威尔。”</p><p>汉尼拔看着威尔的眼睛，温柔地抚摸着威尔的脸颊，然后他看见威尔眼眶里的液体破碎滑落，迅速渗进被单里。威尔自动闭上眼，汉尼拔看了好一会儿，然后手指重新在威尔下身揉搓起来。汉尼拔用指甲轻轻刮擦威尔柱身上的青筋，听见威尔在他耳边泄出紊乱的吸气声。包皮温暖地被上下撸动包起又吐出湿漉的头部，威尔皱起眉头掐上汉尼拔的胳膊，他因为感受到汉尼拔的健壮而更加兴奋了一些。</p><p>汉尼拔观察着威尔的每一个细微表情，不断改变着手指的力道和方式，他低头深情地轻吻威尔的小小颧骨，在威尔的颤动里互相磨蹭着彼此的鼻尖。</p><p>“汉尼拔，我又想...”汉尼拔因为威尔突然呼唤了他的名而停顿下来，然后他不顾威尔膀胱的重新饱胀而激动地发狠撸动威尔的阴茎，威尔崩溃地大叫出来，他拼命想躲开汉尼拔的折磨，但是他前有汉尼拔后有重重的被单把他包围住。在比精液还要糟糕的液体喷射出来的恐慌下威尔几乎哭泣出声，他此时敌不过汉尼拔的强壮凶猛，他的恐惧后面跟随着戒不掉的快感。在几次失败的踢蹬推搡之后，威尔认输地磕在汉尼拔的肩膀上哭出来，他抽泣着最后一次恳求：“...汉尼拔，把我带去浴室，求你...别让我尿在这。”</p><p>如愿再次听见威尔念出名字的汉尼拔停下了自己的折磨，他把哭泣的威尔抱进怀里，给予温柔奖励般的抚摸。汉尼拔抓住威尔的一撮沾上泪液的卷发，然后扯过威尔的嘴唇，庄重克制地吻上。</p><p>“我带你去浴室。”</p><p>汉尼拔抱住威尔的脊背，让威尔贴上自己的心脏和腹部，威尔则低着头还在抽泣，但是他配合地用自己的双脚夹住汉尼拔的后腰，双臂勾上汉尼拔的脖子。又一声低吼，汉尼拔使力抱起了威尔，威尔把头埋进汉尼拔的颈窝处，止不住眼角的泪珠掉落。汉尼拔走得吃力，但是平稳。正面抱起的姿势让威尔的阴茎不断摩擦按压在汉尼拔的小腹上，汉尼拔每走一步就撞击着威尔的膀胱，痛苦的呻吟从汉尼拔的颈窝断断续续泄出。</p><p>“嘘——我们已经到浴室了，安静威尔。”</p><p>汉尼拔托着威尔的屁股让他自己慢慢下去，然后汉尼拔双手扶着威尔的肩膀让他们俩人一起面朝着眼前的马桶。汉尼拔轻轻推动威尔走上前。</p><p>“...”威尔的手不自然地放在身体两侧，他们一齐低头，看着威尔的阴茎在黑暗的洞口上方不害臊地弹跳。</p><p>“我可以帮你，威尔。但是你需要开口。开口求我帮你，威尔。”汉尼拔闭眼磨蹭在威尔耳边，蛊惑地低语着，厕所的回音效果让汉尼拔的声音魔幻地扩大回荡在空间里，威尔喘息颤抖起来。</p><p>“Hannibal，Please...”</p><p>“Atta boy。”</p><p>汉尼拔亲在威尔的耳朵上，然后他伸下手，握住了威尔的阴茎。</p><p>“哈——”</p><p>威尔的喘息悠长空泛地响亮在浴室里。威尔仰起头直到他能枕在汉尼拔的肩膀上，汉尼拔又贴紧了一些以便能更好地托护住威尔。手掌滑动在威尔的胸膛，汉尼拔撸动起威尔的阴茎，他握住威尔粗胖的柱身，看着头部的马眼因为即将分泌出尿液的生理反应一张一缩着。威尔开始摆起自己的胯部，前后撞在汉尼拔同样发硬的裆部上。汉尼拔低头吻上威尔的脖颈，嘬吸着上面薄得看见血管的脆弱皮肤，牙齿磨起砰跳的动脉。威尔急促地喘息，他抓住汉尼拔的手催促着对方快速动作。</p><p>“快点，快点，快点，快——”威尔把自己的身体完全信任地往后靠着，让汉尼拔支撑住他的体重，在头顶的灯光眩晕了视网膜的时候，威尔脚趾蜷缩在光滑的瓷砖上，然后他抓住汉尼拔放在自己锁骨上的手，全身绷紧——</p><p>浑浊微黄的精液从马眼里射出，威尔用力地皱紧眉，他的嚎叫被呼吸阻断在喉咙里。汉尼拔扶着威尔的阴茎得以让精液集中射进马桶里。高潮结束后的威尔拽着汉尼拔的小臂软下膝盖，汉尼拔用力一撑扶直威尔，然后手按在了威尔的小腹上，威尔猛地一颤。</p><p>“现在，尿出来，威尔。”汉尼拔的命令和引诱口吻让威尔死死地盯着下面浮着精液的马桶，默不作声。</p><p>“威尔。”汉尼拔搓动按压起威尔突出的小腹，加大着威尔原本就已经难以控制住的尿意。</p><p>“不不！汉尼拔！...不要动。”威尔在高潮过后极度敏感的身体疯狂地颤抖起来，他现在的力道拿来对付汉尼拔实在是微不足道。</p><p>“威尔，尿出来。”汉尼拔继续按压着威尔的膀胱，残忍地剐蹭着威尔根本碰不得的龟头，然后他舔进威尔的耳朵里，发出催发尿意的啧啧水声和引起贯穿全身的痒意。</p><p>“不不不不不——停...”</p><p>黄色发臭的尿液喷流出来，大量弯曲地汩汩射进马桶里，里面已有的白色精液打着转分散开来。威尔撇开头闭紧自己的眼睛企图逃避开这一切，汉尼拔看着威尔的尿液尿出，直到最后一滴滴落进马桶里。</p><p>“Atta boy。”</p><p>在经历过高潮和尿尿被围观的羞耻过后，威尔的胸膛扩大喘息着，他胸前晕着一片艳丽的粉。放开威尔，汉尼拔抽出一张纸巾确保以不会再惹哭威尔的力度帮威尔擦干净龟头，然后他走到另一边打开了花洒，调好了水温，汉尼拔朝威尔伸出手：“威尔，过来这里。”</p><p>威尔用自己的卷毛颤动作为应答，然后软着膝盖慢慢走向汉尼拔。汉尼拔把威尔牵进花洒底下，水流很快淋遍威尔全身，让他变成一只湿淋淋的狗狗。</p><p>“你自己洗澡好吗？我需要去准备早餐，慢点我会上来给你穿上新的纸尿裤。”</p><p>威尔在花洒下沉默不语，汉尼拔看了看周边的洗浴产品都在，就转身走向了马桶，按下冲洗键冲走属于威尔制造的混乱，汉尼拔在旋转的水流和声音里没有注意到浑身湿透的威尔正朝着他走来。在马桶冲洗完毕的时候汉尼拔走向浴室门口，但被身后靠近的威尔一把搂住了腰部。</p><p>“威尔？”</p><p>“为什么不顺便帮我进行这一次的清洗？”威尔一只手伸下摸上汉尼拔的裆部，让原本已经被顶出的布料变得潮湿，更加显眼地突出着，“你也需要一场里面的清洁不是吗？”</p><p>汉尼拔转过头，余光询问着威尔的意图。</p><p>“Please，Hannibal，pretty please。”</p><p> </p><p>浴室门闭合，跟随着耀眼阳光泄出的是最后汉尼拔转身，和威尔四目相望的春光。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>